Der Schein trügt
by Laudanum
Summary: Draco lernt seine neue Stiefschwester kennen und das hat heftige Konsequenzen, und zwar nicht nur für ihn... Bitte seid gnädig, is meine erste Story...
1. erfreuliche Botschaften

Der Schein trügt  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Alle bekannten Figuren der HP Welt gehören J.K.Rowling Eve, ihre Mutter etc. entstanden aus meiner Phantasie Eve basiert auf der Figur von Kathrin aus Eiskalte Engel Es beginnt irgendwie ein bisschen langsam aber ich verspreche es wird besser. Ich bitte um Nachsicht da das meine erste Story ist und um Reviews .........  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Das kann ja wohl nicht dein Ernst sein! Du willst mich auf den Arm nehmen, oder?  
  
Eve Mc Paul starrte ihre Mutter ungläubig an. Sie musste sich einen Scherz mit ihr erlauben. Nicht schon schlimm genug, dass sie es schon seit 2 Monaten aushalten musste dieses arrogante Arschloch an den Wochenenden beim Frühstück zu sehen, nein, jetzt sollte er die restlichen 5 Wochen der Sommerferien hier verbringen! Das ging ja wohl langsam zu weit! Das sagte sie natürlich nicht denn das wäre untypisch für das ewige kleine Sonnenscheinchen, das sie vorgab zu sein, außerdem zeigte ihre Mutter einen Blick, der ihr sagte, dass es sowieso schon eine beschlossene Sache war und sie nur aus Höflichkeit mit ihr darüber sprach. Eve hasste diesen Blick und sie hasste es, wie sich die Dinge zu entwickeln schienen .........  
  
Sie war es schon von klein auf so gewohnt, dass die Dinge so liefen, dass sie auf jeden Fall das bekommt was sie haben wollte und sollte jemand auf die ziemlich dumme Idee kommen daran etwas ändern zu wollen würde er es noch früh genug bereuen. Das, was sie zur Zeit wollte war Lucius Malfoy loszuwerden und zwar möglichst schnell. Er war ihr einfach viel zu oft in die Quere gekommen.  
  
Ihm konnte sie auch nicht mehr das kleine, brave und unschuldige Musterbeispiel einer Tochter vorspielen und das nur, weil er zufällig etwas gehört hatte, was niemand hätte hören sollen. Ein Gespräch zwischen ihr und ihrer Freundin Cortney in dem sie ihr von ihrem kleinen Spielchen mit Chris und wie sie ihn, weil dieses langsam langweilig würde, eiskalt abservieren wolle erzählt hatte. Zu ihrem Unglück stand ausgerechnet Lucius vor der Tür und hatte jede detaillierte Einzelheit mitbekommen.  
  
Nun wusste er was ihre wahren Absichten waren und Eve musste sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen damit er nicht noch anderen einen Einblick gewährte .........  
  
Sie konnte ihn nur zum schweigen bringen indem sie ein bisschen in seiner Vergangenheit zu schnüffeln begann und was sie dort sah war ihr sehr nützlich. So brachte sie ihn fürs erste dazu gegenüber ihrer Muter und anderen so zu tun als ob er nie etwas erfahren hätte. Er wollte schließlich nicht, dass die Gesellschaft erfuhr, dass er einst zum engsten Kreise Voldemorts gehörte.  
  
Als sie ihre Mutter wieder bewusst ansah sagte ihr irgendetwas, dass diese noch mehr solcher ‚frohen' Botschaften für sie bereithielt und tatsächlich begann ihre Mutter in eben diesem Moment zu sprechen:  
  
„Ach, und noch etwas......... Lucius wird seinen Sohn mitbringen und da wir zwei vorhaben uns zu erholen werden wir uns auf den Malediven entspannen und du wirst mit Draco solange die Zeit in unserer New Yorker Luxus Wohnung verbringen und ihm die Stadt etwas näher bringen. Ich weiß, dass du dich bestimmt gut mit Draco verstehen wirst, er ist übrigens genauso alt wie du, ist das in Ordnung für dich?"  
  
Da war er wieder dieser ‚die Sache ist eh schon abgehakt' Blick. Doch Eve hatte gerade andere Probleme. Was soll das heißen ‚er wird seinen Sohn mitbringen'? Eve konnte es nicht fassen. Sie sollte ihre Sommerferien mit der jüngeren Ausgabe von Lucius verbringen, während er und ihre Mutter sich auf den Malediven ein schönes Leben machten? Sie kochte innerlich vor Wut, doch schluckte sie ihren Ärger mal wieder hinunter.  
  
Eve seufzte resignierend und sah ihre Mutter von ihrem Stuhl aufstehen. Was bleibt mir auch anderes übrig, als erst einmal abzuwarten? Vielleicht könnte es ja sogar unterhaltsam werden........., warten wir es erstmal ab.  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Ich fragte dich, ob das in Ordnung ist."  
  
Diese Frage war eigentlich völlig unnötig, man erwartete von ihr keine Widerworte.  
  
Eve setzten eines ihrer süßesten Lächeln auf und antwortete gespielt freundlich: „Ja, natürlich. Ich freue mich Lucius Sohn kennen zu lernen. Wir werden bestimmt gut miteinander auskommen, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, ......... es reicht wenn ich mir darüber Gedanken mache, wie ich den Typ eventuell später loswerden kann ......... du kennst mich doch."  
  
„Ich danke dir, Liebes."  
  
‚Liebes' ist wohl eher eines der Wörter, die am wenigsten zu meiner Person passen und du denkst du würdest mich kennen .........   
  
„Er wird übrigens morgen Früh ankommen. Er hat die Adresse und ließ ausrichten, er würde noch jemanden mitbringen. Ich kann dir leider nicht sagen wen oder was er damit meint, denn als ich fragte ob wir das Gästezimmer vorbereiten sollten sagte er das sei nicht nötig. Also lass dich mal überraschen. Du liebst doch Überraschungen, oder?  
  
Ja, klar und wie! „Natürlich. Sag mal, wann geht denn euer Flug?"  
  
„Morgen früh um 7 Uhr, aber ich fahre heute Abend in ein Hotel in der Nähe des Flughafens und treffe mich dort mit Lucius. Das heißt, da ich vorher noch zum Friseur und zur Kosmetikerin will, muss ich mich leider jetzt schon von dir verabschieden."  
  
„Schade, aber ich wünsch euch beiden eine erholsame Zeit"  
  
Eve wurde noch einmal von ihrer Mutter umarmt und begleitete sie dann zur Haustür.  
  
Während sie ihrer Mutter dabei zusah, wie sie in das Auto stieg setzte Eve ein sehr überzeugendes falsches Lächeln auf und winkte ihrer Mutter noch zum Abschied.  
  
So, wenigstens 2 Probleme weniger.  
  
Sobald das Auto die Einfahrt des Anwesens verlassen hatte drehte sich Eve auf dem Absatz um und ging auf ihr Zimmer um ihre Koffer zu packen. Als sie einige Zeit später vor den vielen Koffern stand war sie doch froh eine Hexe zu sein, auch wenn sie versuchte im Alltag keine Magie anzuwenden.  
  
Eve war nie auf eine Zauberschule gegangen und sie hatte auch nicht vor das irgendwann zu tun. Alles was ihre Fähigkeiten als Hexe betraf konnte sie entweder von Anfang an oder hatte es mit ihrer Mutter und anderen trainiert. Lucius hatte sich sehr über ihre vielen Fähigkeiten gewundert und das erst recht als sie von ihm mehr über das Brauen von Zaubertränken wissen wollte. Er war erstaunt, dass sie dafür ein so ausgeprägtes Talent besaß, dass sie selbst die schwierigsten Gifte auf Anhieb beherrschte ohne jemals wirklich darin unterrichtet worden zu sein. Ihre Mutter sagte ihr, dass sie diese ‚Talente' wohl von ihrem Vater geerbt haben müsste. Ihre Mutter sprach eigentlich nie von ihm, sie hatte Eve vor ein paar Jahren erzählen müssen, was mit ihrem Vater passiert war und seitdem verlor sie kein Wort mehr über ihn.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Er hatte damals, zur zeit des Krieges, die Seiten gewechselt, hatte dem dunklen Lord den Rücken gekehrt. Wollte alles hinter sich lassen und floh mit seiner Frau und dem Baby ans andere Ende der Welt nach Amerika. Doch der finstere Lord schwor Rache, und sandte vier seiner besten Todesser aus, um ihn und seine kleine Familie zurückzubringen. Nach wenigen Tagen hatte einer von ihnen seine Beute gefunden. Ihr Vater hatte versucht seine Familie zu schützen, wurde aber im Duell von dem Todesser getötet. Dieser schritt auf eine Frau, die ihr Baby fest umklammernd in einer Ecke kauerte. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib, war aber nicht einmal zu einer Regung im Stande, als der Fremde ihr das Kind aus den Armen stahl. Der Mann sah lange auf das nun in seinen Armen liegende Kind hinunter und sprach plötzlich mit zitternder Stimme zu dessen Mutter: „Ich.........Ich hatte keine andere Wahl......... Es hätte unsere Mission gefährdet, wenn ich......... wenn ich ihn am leben gelassen hätte. Bitte......... bitte verzeiht mir." Damit senkte er sowohl Stimme, als auch Kopf. Er gab der Frau das Kind zurück und mit einem letzten Blick auf dieses junge unschuldige Gesicht verschwand er.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ihre Mutter hatte dies nie wirklich akzeptiert und mied seither die Zauberwelt und wollte auch von Albus Dumbledore und Harry Potter, durch den wenig später der finstere Lord besiegt worden war, nichts wissen. Eve hatte sich mit der Zeit damit abgefunden sie kannte es ja auch nicht anders. Sie ging auf eine äußerst bekannte und hoch angesehene Privatschule, das konnte man auch erwarten, bei dem was ihre Mutter dafür bezahlte. Eve war die beste Schülerin ihres Jahrgangs, Schulsprecherin, unter der Schülerschaft die beliebteste Schülerin und hatte eine Zulassung für die juristische Fakultät Yale und Harvard.  
  
Und doch ein kleiner Teil, tief in ihr, sehnte sich nach dieser Welt, der Welt ihres Vaters. Und eben dieser Teil schwor Rache. Eve war ihrer Mutter zutiefst dankbar, als sie ihr die Geschichte erzählte. Nun wusste sie endlich warum sie von Kindesbeinen an solche dunklen Träume von einem maskierten Mann hatte, im Hintergrund immer eine irgendwie vertraute Stimme.........  
  
Eve seufzte und verkleinerte die Koffer einfach auf Streichholzschachtelgröße, steckte sie in ihre Manteltasche und beschloss kurzerhand einfach zu aparieren.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sie hatte sich zu Recht gemacht um noch einmal auszugehen, bevor diese kleine Nervensäge aufkreuzen sollte. Da Eve nicht vor hatte allzu früh wieder zurück zu sein, wies sie das Hausmädchen an ihre restlichen Koffer wieder auszupacken.  
  
Als sie die Lobby im Erdgeschoss durchquerte sah sie noch einmal in den Spiegel und zupfte an einer etwas widerspenstigen Strähne na ja, jedenfalls werde ich mir von Lucius's Sohn nicht den Spaß verderben soviel steht fest.. Mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen auf den Lippen wandte sie sich wieder um und machte sich auf in das Nachtleben von New York.  
  
......... to be continued .........  
  
So, dass war das erste Kapitel. Bitte schreibt, ob es euch gefallen hat. Freue mich über jede Art der Kritik 


	2. Eve Mc Paul

AN: ich weiß, das Kapitel ist ein bisschen kurz, aber ich konnte es mit dem folgenden Teil einfach nicht verbinden. Deshalb schicke ich das dritte Kapitel sobald wie möglich nach! Ich widme (und schreibe) diese Story übrigens meinen beiden Freundinnen Jule und Elle. Ich brauche nicht zu erwähnen, dass die beiden (vor allem Jule) schon so ziemlich alle Storys die es auf deutsch gibt gelesen haben. Diese Story ist hauptsächlich dadurch entstanden, dass Jule meinte es gäbe zu wenig Fics mit dem Film ‚eiskalte Engel'. Gott ich laber schon wieder viel zu viel .........  
  
Der Schein trügt  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Eve erwachte, als warme Sonnenstrahlen ihr Gesicht trafen und das grelle Licht ihre Augen blendete. Eve war weder ein Morgenmensch noch jemand der dieses grelle Licht am Morgen genießen würde, sie zog die Dämmerung und Nacht vor. Sie richtete sich auf und sah auf die Uhr.  
  
Na toll, schon halb neun. Gerade mal knappe 4 Stunden Schlaf. Wann sollte dieser Draco noch mal hier auftauchen? Na ja, egal. Ich brauch erst mal ne kalte Dusche.  
  
Als sie einige Zeit später gerade dabei war noch etwas Make up aufzulegen kam das Hausmädchen Pacita, ein junges Mädchen spanischer Herkunft, herein und sagte, der junge Draco Malfoy sei soeben eingetroffen.  
  
Eve sah noch einmal in den Spiegel  
  
Sie hatte sich dem Bild, welches andere von ihr hatten, entsprechend angezogen. Das hieß, sie trug einen 2cm über dem Knie endenden Rock, die dazu passenden Stiefel (deren Absatz natürlich nicht zu hoch sein durfte), eine nicht zu eng anliegende Bluse und einen schwarzen Blazer. Mal sehen, was mich da erwartet. Schlimmer als sein Vater wird er wohl kaum sein. und wappnete sich dafür ihren Gast so ‚freundlich' und ‚zuvorkommend' zu behandeln, wie man es von ihr erwartete. Sie beherrschte die Rolle der braven, rundum perfekten und wohlerzogenen Tochter so perfekt, dass sie sogar ihre eigene Mutter damit täuschen konnte.  
  
Sie spielte sie auch schon fast ihr ganzes Leben lang.  
  
Und es wurde von ihr erwartet keine voreiligen Schlüsse über den jungen Mr. Malfoy zu ziehen und ihm gegenüber so freundlich wie nur irgend möglich zu sein.  
  
Doch als sie dann den Vorraum zu ihrem Apartment betrat, musste Eve sich eingestehen, dass das schwieriger werden würde als sie gedacht hätte und für einen kleinen Augenblick doch ziemlich überrascht war. Allerdings wusste sie noch nicht ob positiv oder negativ, aber das würde sich später auch noch herausstellen .........  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lucius jedoch hatte ebenfalls eine (wenn auch geringere) Begabung für diese Art des Täuschen und der Schauspielerei die er an seinen Sohn weitergegeben hatte. Trotz allem hatte er Draco nur das über Eve erzählt, was alle dachten und auch Eve's Mutter immer wieder gern zur Sprache brachte, nämlich dass sie das Musterbeispiel des heutigen Teenagers darstellte und andere ja noch so viel von ihr lernen könnten'.  
  
Bei letzterem hatte Lucius in Dracos Fall keine Zweifel. Er kannte Eve. Kannte sie wirklich. Er konnte einst einen Blick hinter ihre Fassade werfen und er hatte es nicht nur einmal bereut. Und er kannte seinen Sohn und er war davon überzeugt, dass beide ihre Vorteile aus dieser Begegnung ziehen könnten und würden.  
  
Lucius war zwar nicht besonders angetan von der Idee, dass die beiden aufeinander treffen ohne die leiseste Ahnung zu haben aber was sollte er schon machen? Außerdem war dies Dracos Problem und nicht seines. Doch vor einem war Draco von seinen Vater gewarnt worden, nämlich sich nicht mit Eve messen zu wollen, vor allem nicht auf magischer Ebene.  
  
Lucius hatte keine Ahnung woher sie diese Fähigkeiten hatte ohne jemals eine magische Schule besucht zu haben. Er staunte jedes Mal wenn er ihr irgendeinen Spruch oder eine Formel vorsagte und sie es auf Anhieb schaffte seinem Beispiel zu folgen. Die Unverzeihlichen lernte sie an einem Tag, andere brauchten dafür bis zu einer Woche und mehr. Dazu kam noch, dass sie keinen Zauberstab benötigte und das war etwas noch viel interessanteres, denn Eve war eine Handmagierin. Das kam selbst in der magischen Welt nur äußerst selten vor.  
  
Daher wäre es nur das Beste für sie, wenn sie endlich auf die Schule gehen würde welche diese Fähigkeiten unterstützt. Wie zum Beispiel Hogwarts, die Schule die schon er und ihre Mutter Judith besucht hatten. Doch würde niemand sie dazu bewegen können die Stadt und damit ihre alte Schule zu verlassen. Außerdem weigerte sie sich stur über dieses Thema zu reden  
  
...................... Aber er würde schon ein Mittel finden sie umzustimmen .......................  
  
Lucius hoffte inständig sein werter Herr Sohn würde diesem Rat folgen, aber bei Draco war er sich nicht so sicher. Er suchte nach seinen Grenzen. Mehr aus Langeweile als aus irgendeinem vernünftigen Grund. Aber Lucius hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Eve ihm diese Grenzen schon zeigen würde. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So hoffe, dass es ganz gut geworden ist ......... Wie immer bitte ich an dieser Stelle um eure Kritik. Ich würde ja betteln, aber wir haben ja alle unsern Stolz. *g* 


	3. Anreise

So, hier wäre Kapitel 3 ........................................ Viel Spaß damit. Ich möchte nur noch ein kurzes Wort an meine beste Freundin richte: Ich hoffe für dich, dass du es zu schätzen weißt, was ich hier für dich tue!!  
  
Der Schein trügt  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Draco war genauso begeistert von der ‚frohen' Botschaft ihrer gemeinsamen Wochen wie Eve. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihr zeigte Draco seinen Unmut darüber. Es brachte ihm aber nichts. Nichts außer einem vernichtenden Blick seines Vaters.  
  
Es ist also schon alles beschlossen, war ja klar. Das war bestimmt alles die Idee dieser tollen Judith Mc Paul! Was bildet sich dieses Miststück eigentlich ein?!  
  
Zumindest das hatten er und Eve schon mal gemeinsam, sie hielten beide nicht viel von dem Partner ihrer Mutter bzw. seines Vaters.  
  
Lucius beobachtete die ganze Zeit die Reaktionen des jungen Mannes der ihm gegenüber in einem der schwarzen Ledersessel saß. Er musste zugeben sein Sohn hatte sich gemacht und er wurde ihm immer ähnlicher. Draco war nicht mehr der kleine Junge mit dem frechen Grinsen von früher. Er war um einiges gewachsen, wirkte nicht mehr so hager wie früher und nicht nur er als sein Vater schien dies bemerkt zu haben. Auch seine weiblichen Mitschüler und diejenigen die Draco auf Londoner Partys traf schienen sehr angetan von seiner Erscheinung und seinem Charme zu sein. Die Tatsache, dass die Anzahl seiner Verflossenen weitaus größer war als die Dauer jeder dieser ‚Beziehungen' störte Draco überhaupt nicht. Er war viel mehr stolz darauf jedes Mädchen das er wollte zu bekommen. Er hielt sogar jede seiner Eroberungen in seinem Tagebuch fest. Wie sie sich dabei fühlten war, solange es keine unangenehmen Gerüchte gab, nicht seine Angelegenheit. Doch für ihn gab es in London kaum noch echte Herausforderungen. Und Lucius wusste, dass Draco nicht gerade das von Judith war, was man im Allgemeinen als ‚begeistert' bezeichnen würde. Aber was sollte er denn machen? Judith war ihm wichtig, war es schon immer.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sie gingen auf dieselbe Schule und waren während ihres Abschlussjahres ein Paar. Er hatte sie vor ein paar Monaten wieder getroffen, als er geschäftlich in New York zu tun hatte. Seitdem führten die beiden so eine Art Fernbeziehung, immer wenn er es einrichten konnte fuhr er für ein paar Tage zu ihr. Judith und ihre Tochter lebten in einem stattlichen Apartment in Manhattan oder in ihrem Haus auf Long Island. Sie gab ihm die Kraft zurück, die er mit dem Tod seiner Frau Narzissa verloren hatte. Sie wurde vor einem halben Jahr von den Auroren getötet. Hätte sie ihn nicht aufgefangen, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich ewig vor der Welt verkrochen. Natürlich hatte er Narzissa geliebt, schließlich war sie die Mutter seines Erben, aber die Hochzeit damals war nicht seine eigene Entscheidung gewesen, sondern die seines Vaters. Kurz nachdem ihre Verlobung bekannt gegeben worden war, lernte Judith ihren späteren Ehemann Alexander kennen. Lucius war einer der vier Todesser, der damals ausgesandt wurde, um die beiden und ihre kleine Tochter zu töten, und er dankte Merlin heute noch dafür, dass er nicht derjenige war, der sie zuerst fand. Er hatte auch nie herausfinden können wer es war und warum er Judith und ihre Tochter am Leben gelassen hatte. Lucius erschauderte. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie die Strafe des dunklen Lords für dieses `Versagen` ausgefallen war.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Auf das Räuspern seines Sohnes hin beförderte Lucius seine Gedanken wieder in die Gegenwart und wandte sich dem jüngeren zu:  
  
„Außerdem wird es Zeit, dass du und Eve euch endlich kennen lernt. Sie ist übrigens nur ein paar Wochen jünger als du; du wirst bestimmt deine Freude in New York haben."  
  
DAS war das einzige, was diese Angelegenheit aus Dracos Sicht etwas angenehmer machte. Bei dem Gedanken 5 Wochen in einer Stadt zu verbringen, die für ihr Nachtleben bekannt war und das neue ‚Jagdgebiet', welches sich ihm dort eröffnen würde, hellte sich sein Gesicht doch wieder etwas auf.  
  
Doch als er sich daran erinnerte, wie ihm sein Vater diese Eve beschrieben hatte war er sich da nicht mehr ganz so sicher.  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass dieses Musterbeispiel einer perfekten Tochter mit mir ausgehen und mit mir bis zum nächsten Morgen durch die Straßen von Manhattan ziehen wird, Vater."  
  
Lucius sah seinen Sohn an. Was sollte er darauf denn bitte antworten? Er konnte ihm nicht die wahre Eve Mc Paul beschreiben. Aber er wusste, wie er Draco umstimmen konnte ......... Mit einen leicht arrogantem Grinsen erhob er sich aus dem Sessel.  
  
„Draco, du überrascht mich. Sieh in ihr doch einfach deine nächste Herausforderung. Wenn du es schaffen solltest dieses Musterbeispiel des wohlerzogen Teenagers zu erobern.........stell dir nur vor, was das für deinen Ruf bedeuten würde."  
  
Und das war nicht einmal weit hergeholt. Er wusste, dass Eve es ihm vor allem am Anfang nicht leicht machen würde.  
  
Jetzt wurde Draco hellhörig. So hatte er die Angelegenheit noch nicht betrachtet. Vielleicht würde die Zeit mit dieser Eve doch nicht langweilig wie er es zunächst gedacht hatte.  
  
Lucius begrüßte, dass sich die Miene seines Sohnes ein wenig aufheiterte. Also weiter im Text. Er hielt seinem Sohn einen Zettel hin.  
  
„Hier. Das ist ihre Adresse. Ich kann dich leider nicht begleiten, da ich mich heute Abend mit Judith in einem Hotel in der Nähe des Flughafens treffe. Judith besteht darauf, auf Muggelart zu reisen. Unser Flug geht übrigens morgen früh. Und du wirst ebenfalls morgen früh dort eintreffen."  
  
Er deutete auf den Zettel.  
  
Draco nahm den Zettel entgegen. „Wie soll ich denn dorthin kommen?"  
  
Draco hoffte inständig, dass sein Vater nicht antworten würde ‚auf Muggelart'.  
  
„Du kannst mit dem Flohpulver bis in einen alten Pub reisen. Aber er liegt am anderen Ende der Stadt, also wirst du von dort aus mit dem Taxi fahren müssen. Dafür hast du ja den Zettel."  
  
Na toll!  
  
Draco protestierte nicht. Er wusste er würde sich nur Ärger einhandeln. Sein Vater hasste Widerworte, vor allem, wenn sie aus den eigenen Reihen kamen.  
  
„Deine Koffer habe ich übrigens auch schon packen lassen."  
  
„Danke Vater. Wann wirst du abreisen?" „Morgen früh, wegen der Zeitverschiebung. Aber ich werde heute noch ein paar Angelegenheiten im Ministerium regeln. Wir sehen uns heute Abend beim Essen."  
  
„Nein, Vater. Entschuldige, aber ich wollte mich noch mit ein paar Leuten treffen. Ich werde also nicht zu Hause sein."  
  
„Nun gut, dann sehen wir uns nach den Ferien. Alles gute mein Sohn." Lucius wandte sich zum Gehen um als die Stimme seines Sohnes ihn zum halten brachte.  
  
„Ich werde Nobby mitnehmen, Vater."  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass Eve und ihre Mutter darüber sehr erfreut sein werden, Draco."  
  
Das ging zu weit. Wenn er schon 5 Wochen mit einem perfekten Modell seiner Generation verbringen musste, brauchte er jemanden an dem er seinen Zorn ausleben konnte und er wollte auf die Annehmlichkeiten die ein Hauself mit sich brachte nicht verzichten. Und der Blick, den Draco in diesem Augenblick zu seinem Vater hoch warf drückte genau das aus.  
  
Lucius seufzte. Eve würde ganz sicher nicht begeistert sein. Das hatte er nun davon. Draco war nun mal ein Einzelkind und als solches natürlich von ihm verwöhnt worden. Aber jetzt war es zu spät um das noch zu bereuen.  
  
„Nun gut. Ich werde ausrichten lassen du würdest noch jemanden mitbringen. Hast du sonst noch ein Anliegen?"  
  
Draco war zufrieden, wenigstens in diesem Punkt konnte er sich durchsetzen.  
  
„Danke Vater. Ich wünsche dir und Judith viel Vergnügen auf den Malediven."  
  
„Gut. Ich muss mich jetzt leider von dir verabschieden, sonst komme ich zu spät.  
  
Mit dieser knappen Antwort wandte er sich wieder um und machte sich auf den Weg in den Hof des Hauses, von dem aus er aparieren konnte. Vor der schweren Haustür aus dunklem Eichenholz blieb er noch ein letztes Mal stehen und rief seinem Sohn zu:  
  
„Ach und Draco ......... zeigt dich von deiner besten Seite."  
  
Das war wieder typisch. Ständig war sein Vater um das Ansehen der Familie bemüht und ließ keine Gelegenheit aus Draco daran zu erinnern dem Ruf der Familie ja nicht zu schaden.  
  
„Keine Sorge, das werde ich."  
  
Er konnte ein süffisantes Grinsen einfach nicht verhindern. Sein Vater sah ihn noch misstrauisch an, trat in den Hof hinaus und war im nächsten Moment auch schon verschwunden.  
  
Draco ließ seinen Blick noch einen kurzen Moment über den Hof schweifen, deutete dann mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Eichentür um diese mit einem kleinen Spruch wieder zu verschließen. Danach erhob auch er sich aus dem großen schwarzen Ledersessel.  
  
Er stieg in den Kamin und warf das Pulver zu Boden. Doch er machte sich nicht auf den Weg nach New York. Dazu war es noch zu früh, er würde am nächsten Tag aufbrechen. Nein, er war auf dem Weg nach London. Er wollte sich noch einmal einen ganzen Tag lang richtig amüsieren. Obwohl, wenn er darüber nachdachte war ihm klar, dass er auf keinen Fall die nächsten 5 Wochen mit Enthaltsamkeit zubringen würde.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde er ziemlich unsanft geweckt. Verschlafen blickte er in das Gesicht von Nobby seiner Hauselfe.  
  
„Sie müssen aufstehen Sir, der junge Herr kommen sonst zu spät."  
  
Draco richtete seinen Blick nun auf die Wanduhr am anderen Ende des Zimmers, es war 2 Uhr mittags, eigentlich sollte er sich beeilen. Aber er ließ sich dann wieder in die Kissen zurücksinken und wandte sich verwundert der anderen Betthälfte zu.  
  
Moment mal ......... ich bin mir ziemlich sicher gestern Nacht nicht allein zurückgekommen zu sein  
  
„Ich habe Miss eben gebeten zu gehen da sie verschlafen hatten, Sir."  
  
Als die Elfe den missbilligten Blick ihres Herrn sah zuckte sie zusammen.  
  
„Entschuldigung Sir", wimmerte sie, „Nobby wollte sie nicht verärgern Sir! Nobby wird sich umgehend bestrafen."  
  
Sie eilte zum Schreibtisch und griff nach seinem Füllfederhalter. Als Draco begriff, dass sie sich damit die Hand durchstechen wollte herrschte er sie an:  
  
„Nein, hör auf! Lass gut sein. Vergiss es einfach!"  
  
Das war gelogen. Ihm passte es überhaupt nicht, dass Nobby es sich erlaubt hatte seine Begleiterin einfach so aufforderte zu gehen. Aber erstens würde er sowieso schon zu spät bei dieser Eve ankommen und es sich daher nicht leisten konnte noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren und zweitens hatte er noch mit kleinen Nachwirkungen des gestrigen Abends zu Kämpfen, da würde sich der Anblick von Blut nicht besonders positiv auswirken.  
  
„Wirklich Sir?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
Langsam legte die Hauselfe den Füllfederhalter wieder zurück und ging wieder auf das Bett zu.  
  
„Sir, wenn sie sich jetzt fertig machen wollen, trägt Nobby schon mal ihre Koffer hinunter."  
  
Draco nickte ihr nur zu und nachdem Nobby die schwere Tür wieder hinter sich geschlossen hatte, raffte er sich auf und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Badezimmer. Als er dann in dem komplett aus schwarzem Marmor und Silbernen Hähnen bestehendem Raum stand und sein Gesicht im Spiegel sah beschloss Draco sich doch etwas Zeit zu lassen. Schließlich sollte er einen guten Eindruck machen und außerdem würde er sowieso zu spät kommen, da kam es auf die paar Minuten auch nicht mehr an.  
  
Als er dann mit Nobby und seinen Koffern in dem großen Kamin des Wohnzimmers stand, fühlte er sich schon um einiges wohler. Draco griff nach dem Pulver, ließ es auf den Boden des Kamins fallen und sagte laut und deutlich:  
  
„Bono's Pub, New York:"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Das war's erst mal. Das nächste Chapter kommt sobald wie möglich nach und dann werden Draco und Eve aufeinander treffen. Jetzt komme ich wie immer zu der Stelle an der ich um eure Meinung bitte. Also bitte reviewt! Dann bis zum nächsten Kapitel ......... 


	4. Die Begegnung Teil1

Sorry, mehr war net drin. Ich war zu beschäftigt mit anderen Dingen, dass ich ansonsten net mehr viel Zeit hatte. Daher verspreche ich: den Rest des Kapitels gibt's diesmal schneller!  
  
Der Schein trügt  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Draco war mehr als froh, als er endlich in dem großen Vorraum zu dem Apartment der Mc Pauls saß. Die Reise war nach seiner Sicht alles andere als ‚bequem' gewesen.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Als Draco in der alten heruntergekommenen Bar ankam, stieg er aus dem Kamin, klopfte sich den restlichen Ruß von seinem Umhang und bedeutete Nobby ihm zu folgen. Mühsam musste er sich den Weg zwischen umgestoßenen Tischen und Regalen zur Eingangstür bahnen. Nobby folgte ihm mit den Koffern und lief gegen seine Beine, als Draco vor der Tür abrupt stehen blieb.  
  
Er drehte sich zu ihr um und zischte sie an: „Kannst du nicht besser aufpassen!?"  
  
„Entschuldigen sie Sir"  
  
„Ja, ja. Hier pack das in einen der Koffer."  
  
Er hielt ihr seinen Umhang vor die Nase. Draco war zu der Feststellung gekommen, dass in dieser Stadt um jede Uhrzeit reges Treiben herrschen würde und das es besser wäre einen seiner Koffer und vor allem Nobby zu verkleinern, um sie in seiner Hosentasche zu verstecken.  
  
Nachdem Draco dies Nobby erklärt hatte und sie und einer seiner Koffer sich in seiner Tasche befanden, öffnete er die Tür und trat hinaus auf den Gehweg. Er würde sich beeilen müssen, um nicht noch später zu kommen.  
  
Er sah sich um, aber in diesem Stadtteil schien nicht viel los zu sein. Ein paar Taxis fuhren an ihm vorbei. Draco war nicht oft in der Muggelwelt gewesen, doch ein Taxi würde er schon noch rufen können, oder? In der Tat klappte es bei seinem vierten Anlauf.  
  
Der Fahrer, ein Mann mittleren Alters und offensichtlich Inder mit dem, nahm seinen Koffer, packte ihn in den Kofferraum seines Wagens und bedeutete Draco mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand in den Wagen zu steigen. Auf dem Schild an seiner Brust konnte Draco den Namen des Mannes lesen, ‚Ravi'.  
  
Draco war beruhigt, als er bemerkte, dass Nobby ihm Mugglegeld in die Tasche seines Hemdes getan hatte. 300 $ sollten doch für die Fahrt reichen.  
  
„Wo soll's denn hingehen?"  
  
Draco kramte nach dem Zetel und reichte ihn dem Mann hinter dem Steuer. „Zu dieser Adresse."  
  
„Alles klar. Zur 5th Ave. Wird net lang dauern!"  
  
Er war froh, dass es bei diesen wenigen Worten blieb, er hatte im Moment wenig Lust auf Smalltalk.  
  
Mit einem Ruck fuhr das Taxi los und Draco lehnte sich zurück und blickte auf die Straße.  
  
Viel nahm er jedoch nicht wahr, denn mit seinen Gedanken war er bereits bei seinem bevorstehenden Treffens. Ich bin ja mal gespannt, wie diese Eve so ist. Schlimmer als Vater sie beschrieben hat (oder sollte ich sagen ‚perfekter'?) kann sie ja nicht sein .........  
  
Doch dann wurde Draco in seinem Gedankengängen unterbrochen. Das Taxi bog jetzt in eine andere Straße ein und er sah jetzt wieder bewusst aus dem Fenster. Anscheinend fuhren sie jetzt immer mehr in Richtung East Side und je mehr sie dem Ziel kamen, desto mehr nahm auch der Verkehr zu. Dieser ‚Ravi' benutzte ein paar kleinere Umwege um nicht ganz in dem Verkehr zu versinken.  
  
Sie fuhren an vielen Bürogebäuden, Wolkenkratzern und anderen Sehenswürdigkeiten vorbei. Draco derweilen betrachtete dies mit eher geringerem Interesse. Er würde schließlich ganze 5! WOCHEN Zeit haben sich alles in Ruhe anzusehen. Außerdem war er eher an der Stadt bei späterer Stunde interessiert.  
  
Eine ganze Weile später kam das Taxi vor einem mehrstöckigen Hochhaus zum stehen. Der Taxifahrer gab Draco seinen Zettel zurück und wies ihn an auszusteigen. Dieser tat wie ihm geheißen, denn er war mehr als froh dass die eher unbequeme Fahr endlich vorbei war.  
  
Draußen übergab ‚Ravi' Draco seinen Koffer, ließ sich bezahlen, bedankte sich für das Trinkgeld und stieg dann wieder in seinen Wagen.  
  
Als Draco das Gebäude betrat sah er den Portier auf sich zukommen.  
  
„Sie müssen Miss Mc Pauls Gast sein."  
  
Draco nickte nur und übergab zum zweiten Mal an diesen Tag einem fremden Mann seinen Koffer.  
  
„Folgen sie mir, wir müssen in den obersten Stock."  
  
Draco folgte dem Mann, bis dieser vor einer schweren Metalltür zum Stehen kam. Er drückte auf einen Knopf und einen kurzen Moment später schob die Tür beiseite. Misstrauisch blickte Draco zwischen dem Portier und der Tür hin und her.  
  
„Bitte nach ihnen.", forderte ihn der Mann auf.  
  
Mit dem Gedanken Diese Muggle und ihre Komischen Erfindungen ging Draco gelassen an ihm vorbei und betrat den Fahrstuhl.  
  
Sicher, sie hatten in Mugglekunde schon öfter über so etwas gesprochen, nur war es ein Fach, welches von Draco nicht gerade als besonders wichtig eingestuft wurde. Was interessierten ihn schon diese seltsamen Dinge wie z.B. ein Fahrstuhl? Außerdem so schwer konnte es ja nicht sein, wenn selbst diese dummen Muggle damit zu Recht kamen.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und sie waren im 35Stock angekommen. Sie betraten einen kleinen in weiß gelassenen Flur der drei aufwies. Je eine auf der linken Seite und eine direkt am Ende des Flurs.  
  
Der Portier ging mit dem Koffer und Draco im Schlepptau auf die letzte der Türen zu. Davor blieb er stehen, klopfte dreimal kurz an und wartete bis das Hausmädchen der Mc Pauls öffnete und sie hereinbat. Drinnen stellte er Dracos Koffer ab und sah ihn dann an.  
  
Manche Dinge sind wohl überall gleich, was? Draco gab dem Mann sein Trinkgeld und dieser verabschiedete sich und verließ den in wieder.  
  
„Mister Molfoy?"  
  
Draco nickte.  
  
„Warten sie hier bitte einen Augenblick", sagte eine ca. 24 jährige Frau mit langen, lockigen, schwarzen Haaren die eine schwarze Bluse, sowie einen schwarzen kurzen Rock und eine weiße Schürze trug. „Ich werde Miss Mc Paul davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass sie eingetroffen sind."  
  
Damit drehte sie sich um und ließ beim betreten der Wohnung die Tür offen stehen. Draco sah ihr nach und versuchte einen Blick in die eigentliche Wohnung zu werfen. Doch viel konnte er nicht erkennen, außer dass die Wände in einem älteren Stil gehalten waren und daher sehr vornehm wirkten.  
  
Während er wartete dachte er noch einmal an die Anreise und war doch froh endlich dort zu sitzen und zu warten, denn die Reise war nicht unbedingt das, was Draco als bequem empfand.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So, das war's fürs erste. Ich hoffe auf eine Rückmeldung von euch!! Bis bald 


	5. Die Begegnung Teil2

Der Schein trügt  
  
Disclaimer: siehe chap. 1  
  
So, hier ist der zweite Teil, ich hoffe, er gefällt euch. Jeden, der erwartet hat, dass sie sofort übereinander herfallen, muss ich leider enttäuschen *g*. da müsst ihr noch etwas Geduld haben. Alles zu seiner Zeit.........  
  
Raiting: PG 13 (kann sich aber im Verlauf der Story noch ändern)  
  
Kapitel 4 Teil 2  
  
Wenige Augenblicke später betrat Eve den Raum. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war der Schock ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch dann verbannte sie wieder alle Gefühle aus ihrer Mimik.  
  
Diese Ähnlichkeit ist verblüffend .........   
  
Vor ihr stand ein junger Mann, den sie auf ungefähr 19 Jahre geschätzt hätte. Trotz ihrer hohen Sandaletten war er immer noch einen halben Kopf größer als sie. Die sturmgrauen Augen sahen mit einem bekannten herablassenden Glitzern zu ihren katzengrünen hinunter. Die harten markanten Gesichtszüge ließen ihn etwas älter erscheinen. Das kurze silberblonde Haar war streng zurückgenommen und streckte somit seine schlanke Gestalt noch ein wenig mehr. Ganz der Vater, eindeutig.  
  
Eve wusste nicht genau was diese Tatsache noch für Auswirkungen haben könnte, aber sie war sehr gespannt darauf zu erfahren ob Draco auch dem Selben Charakter wie sein Vater besaß.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Draco war nicht weniger überrascht von dem Anblick, welcher ihm sich gerade bot. Er hatte ja mit allem möglichen gerechnet ......... aber damit? Er hatte mit einen kleinen leicht zurückgebliebenen Mauerblümchen gerechnet, dass sich leicht von ihm einnehmen ließ. Doch er stand einer hübschen jungen Frau gegenüber. Wunderschöne grüne Augen, glattes braunes Haar, das über ihre Schultern fiel und ein dezent betontes schönes Gesicht. Nun ja, ihr Rock war für seinen Geschmack mindestens 10 cm. zu lang, die Bluse viel zu weit mit zu vielen geschlossene Knöpfen, die Stiefel zu niedrig und der Blazer vollkommen fehl am Platze.  
  
Und doch, sie hat etwas an sich  
  
Aber irgendetwas machte Draco stutzig. Sie war fast zu perfekt, um wirklich `echt` zu sein.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Eve entgangen die musternden Blicke Dracos natürlich nicht. Sie grinste in sich hinein und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. „Eve Mc Paul. Freut mich dich endlich kennen zulernen."  
  
Lasziv grinsend schüttelte er ihre Hand und entgegnete: „Draco Malfoy, und die Freude ist ganz meinerseits."  
  
Eve merkte, wie er ihre Hand absichtlich einen Augenblick länger festhielt als nötig und sie dabei mit einem charmanten Lächeln bedachte. Den meisten weiblichen Wesen wären in diesem Moment die Beine weg geschmolzen, Eve aber erwiderte das Lächeln nur und bat ihren Gast mit einer freundlichen Geste ihr hinein zu folgen. In der Mitte des Wohnzimmers ließ sie sich grazil auf eines der antiken pastellfarbenen Sofas fallen und beobachte Draco, der sich im Raum umsah.  
  
„Trifft es in etwa deinen Geschmack?"  
  
Draco drehte sich abrupt um und ließ sich auf einem Sessel ihr gegenüber nieder. „Im großen und ganzen schon, bis auf die Tatsachen, dass ich kein großer Liebhaber von Pastelltönen bin, ich bevorzuge dunklere Töne."  
  
Eve musste schmunzeln, Ich hoffe, dass sich der Teil mit dem `großen Liebhaber` wirklich nur auf die Farben bezieht, wäre doch schade......... Vielleicht sollte ich......... Mmmmhhh, warum eigentlich nicht?  
  
„Sag mal Draco, sei ehrlich, du warst nicht besonders begeistert die nächsten Wochen hier zu verbringen, oder?"  
  
Draco stutzte kurz bei dem Wort `auch`. „Nein, und wie es sich anhört, genauso wenig wie du. Aber ich hoffe du bist mit mir einer Meinung, dass wir das Beste daraus machen sollten."gab er ihr zur Antwort, wobei er katzengleich auf das Sofa zuschritt um sich neben Eve zu setzten.  
  
„Natürlich."Sie lächelte ihm entgegen und ließ ihn auch nicht aus den Augen, als sie nach dem Hausmädchen rief.  
  
„Pacita, würdest du bitte mal herkommen?"  
  
Draco bemerkte plötzlich ein Funkeln in den tiefen dunklen Augen seines Gegenübers, und in der Tat, er hatte nicht ganz Unrecht, denn Eve war eben eine Idee gekommen.  
  
Warum eigentlich nicht? Cortney würde es bestimmt freuen, Draco müsste seinen ersten Tag nicht allein in der fremden Stadt verbringen und ich könnte in aller Ruhe zum Treffen gehen......... Die Gedanken der jungen Frau wurden unterbrochen, als ihr Hausmädchen sie fragend von der Seite ansah. Nun war sie gezwungen sich von Draco abzuwenden, ihn sozusagen freizugeben.  
  
„Würdest du Draco bitte sein und die restlichen Zimmer zeigen? Ach und nimm doch bitte seine Koffer mit."  
  
Pacita nickte zur Antwort und ging auf Dracos Koffer zu. Dieser war in der Zwischenzeit aufgestanden, hielt sie zurück und griff in seine Hosentasche um zwei kleine Figuren auf den Fußboden zu stellen. Dann ging er auf einer der zwei Koffer zu, öffnete ihn und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus.  
  
Pacitas Blick folgte ihm währenddessen sehr interessiert, der von Eve hingegen eher gelangweilt. Für sie als Handmagierin war dieser Trick einer der ältesten und leichtesten, den sie kannte.  
  
Draco deutete nun mit dem hölzernen Stab auf die kleinen Gegenstände und murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Der eine wuchs zu einem ziemlich großen Koffer heran der andere zu einer ziemlich hässlichen Elfe. Draco sah Eves angewiderten Blick und wandte sich ihr zu und deutete auf seinen Begleiter:  
  
„Darf ich vorstellen, Nobby, mein Hauself. Er erledigt niedere Arbeiten für mich. Du wirst ihn kaum bemerken."  
  
Das will ich für dich hoffen! Eve war sehr verärgert. Sie kannte diese Wesen und es wäre gelogen, zu sagen sie fände sie nützlich. Sie fand sie einfach nur abstoßend, aber sie war zu einer Dame erzogen worden, also versuchte sie ihre Wut und den Ekel so wenig wie möglich zu zeigen. Sie gab sich, als wäre es ihr gleichgültig.  
  
„Na dann."Eve winkte gelassen mit der Hand.  
  
„Nobby, nimm die Koffer."  
  
„Sicher, Meister!"bemühte sich der Elf schnell zu antworten.  
  
Eve musste schmunzeln, Vielleicht gefällt es ihm einfach nur, ‚Meister' genannt zu werden.  
  
„Wenn sie mir jetzt bitte folgen wollen Mister Malfoy."bat Pacita.  
  
„Sicher. Nobby beeil dich."  
  
„Natürlich, Meister."  
  
Eve sah den Dreien vom Sofa aus dabei zu, wie sie den Raum verließen. Besser gesagt, sie sah Draco dabei zu. Eve konnte nicht leugnen, dass er ihr gefiel, aber zugeben würde sie dies trotzdem nie.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Wenige Sekunden später klingelte das Telefon. Eve hatte sich schon gewundert, wie lange Cortney noch auf sich warten lassen würde.  
  
„Und?"  
  
„Er würde dir gefallen. Ganz der Vater."antwortete Eve knapp.  
  
„Und wie ist er so?"  
  
„Arrogant, kalt, aber zugeben interessant und ich glaube er ist nicht so harmlos, wie es auf den ertsen Blick den Anschein hat."  
  
„Also genau deine Kragenweite."lachte die Stimme am anderen Ende. „Aber lass ihn bitte in einem Stück, damit der Rest der weiblichen Gesellschaft auch noch was von unserem Neuling hat."  
  
„Cortney, ich habe bestimmt nicht das mit ihm vor."manchmal konnte ihre Freundin auch übertreiben. „Und bevor du fragst, ich werde erst einmal abwarten und gegebenenfalls ein wenig mit ihm spielen........."  
  
„Das hast du damals bei Harry Potter auch gesagt."  
  
„Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran! Außerdem war das etwas völlig anderes!" presste sie langsam zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
  
„Schon gut, schon gut."entgegnete Cortney schnell. „Ich werde ihn nie wieder erwähnen. Ich denke sowieso, dass er es schon mehr als einmal bereut hat, dich sitzen gelassen zu haben."  
  
„Harry Potter wird noch bereuen jemals geboren worden zu sein."Eves Stimme klang nun nicht mehr leicht gereizt, sondern gefährlich ruhig. „Aber genug davon. Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich. Ich brauche jemanden, der Draco etwas herumführt, ich habe heute Mittag wirklich keine Zeit."  
  
„Schon verstanden. Dann werde ich mich wohl mal wieder opfern müssen, wie es aussieht." Eve musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, sie wusste genau, dass Cortney insgeheim nur darauf gewartet hatte.  
  
„Wo wollen wir denn diesmal hin?"unterbrach die Freundin ihre Gedanken.  
  
„Zu einem Treffen."antwortet die Angesprochene knapp.  
  
„Nicht schon wieder diese Zauberei-Geschichte."bat Cortney. „Nicht, dass es nicht seine Vorteile hätte, aber warum musst du dich so sehr da hinein hängen? Du hast doch jetzt schon die Zulassungen zu den besten Universitäten des ganzen Landes, wozu brauchst du diesen Kram dann noch?"  
  
„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein."Eve wollte nicht, dass sich irgendwer in diese Sache einmischte. Sei es nun Cortney, ihre Mutter, ihr vermaledeiter Lebensgefährte, oder sonst jemand.  
  
„Warum frage ich dich das überhaupt noch? Also, wann soll ich da sein?"Man konnte durchaus ein wenig Verzweiflung in Cordys Stimme hören.  
  
„So wie ich dich kenne, kannst du es nicht mehr erwarten, ihn endlich kennen zu lernen, sei ehrlich."schmunzelte Eve. „Na fahr schon los."  
  
„Bin gleich da!"war das letzte, was Eve noch hören konnte, die Verzweiflung war wie weggeblasen.  
  
So gern Eve Cortney auch hatte, manchmal konnte sie nicht anders, als amüsiert über sie zu lächeln.  
  
„Du kennst Potter?"hörte sie eine schneidende Stimme hinter sich.  
  
Die junge Frau drehte sich um und sah direkt in die sturmgrauen Augen ihres neuen Mitbewohners. Was geht dich das an? Mit einem zuckersüßen lächeln und großen Augen sah sie zu ihm hoch. „Man belauscht andere Leute nicht."  
  
Seufzend schlug Eve die Beine übereinander. Draco setzte sich der Weilen neben sie und drehte sich so, dass er sie geradeheraus ansehen konnte.  
  
„Wie ich eben mitbekommen habe, bleibt mir ja nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit. Also?"hakte er nach.  
  
Geduld mein Lieber......... Geduld ist alles. Die Schlange kommt so immer an ihr Ziel.  
  
„Nun gut. Aber es ist eine längere Geschichte. Und genau deshalb werde ich sie dir zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt erzählen."Ohne auf Dracos erhobene Augenbraue zu achten erhob sie sich und ging in Richtung ihres Zimmers, doch bevor sie eintrat drehte sie sich noch einmal um und musterte Draco.  
  
Er wird geduldig warten, das steht fest. Ich denke, ich werde mir für ihn noch etwas überlegen müssen und mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen verschwand sie in ihrem Zimmer.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So, bald geht's weiter. Ich hoffe wie immer auf euer feedback!!! 


End file.
